


The Anniversary

by GabesGurl



Series: Tumblr/Prompt Fics [6]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, but what can we expect?, cheesey, friendversary fic, seriously these two are so pathetic, two idiots being idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ollasoha requested: Could you write a spideynova fic? Something cute, fluffy and cheesey, please</p>
<p>And my friend Liz wanted the plot so here you go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

 

Neither Peter nor Sam remembered who’s idea it was originally. They just both remember that on the first anniversary of their friendship they had spent the whole day together just hanging.

It had kind of snowballed from there, the next year Sam had been in a mood and decided to take Peter out for a movie for their two year friendversary. The following year Peter had tried to one up the previous year and had made them reservations at an expensive restaurant and bought Sam candy. On the fourth year it had been Sam’s turn again and he’d flown them to his special hide away to watch the stars and that might have been when Peter had clued in to the fact that he was in love with the jerk.

Now here he was three days from their fifth friendversary and Peter needed to do something completely different. Because, hopefully he’d get up the guts to ask Sam to actually go out with him on a date. Except, not like the dates they’d been doing but a real date with kisses and you get the picture.

Which is why he was currently sitting across from MJ and ignoring every word she said. He was brought out of his thoughts by a smack to the back of the head.

“What? MJ!” He pouted, rubbing his head.

“Peter what is your malfunction! You’ve been sitting there for 20 minutes completely ignoring me!”

The brunette sighed and wrung his hands, “ I need to figure out what to do for Sam. It’s almost-”

He was cut off by MJ laughing and shaking her head and he tilted his in question.

“Peter are you guys still dancing around each other? Just kiss him and drag him to bed already!” Mj giggled at him.

“What? No way! I need to do this right! I just have no ideas.”

“Why don’t you have a picnic? Nothing extravagant but special for you two.” The redhead put in softly.

Peter grinned, now that he might be able to work with.

…

“Heya Sam, want to do a movie tonight?”

Sam grinned, unseen by his friend on the phone, “Sorry Luke, it’s Peter’s night and I’ve got to pick up some flowers.”

Luke laughed, “You are the most married non-couple I’ve ever met.”

Sam frowned and hung up without saying goodbye. That had hit a bit close. He’d realized months ago that he was in love with his friend and was planning on using tonight to finally confess.

He glanced at the clock, he really did have to get ready and get Peter flowers before heading to where Peter had requested they meet up. Why he was going to Stark Tower he had no idea.

…

Peter grinned and bounced nervously. It had taken some wheedling but Tony was letting him have a picnic with Sam on the roof of his tower. Which was kind of epic and he’d only had to listen to minimal teasing.

Seemed everyone had known he was in love with Sam, except for the Bucket Head himself, but that would change tonight.

He’d worked it all out with Tony and Jarvis that Jarvis would direct Sam to the top of the tower and Peter had a table and candles and food and he was ready. This had to work it just had to-

Someone clearing their throat had him turning around and smiling brightly when he saw Sam standing there. It probably should have been awkward but really it just felt….good.

Sam shoved the bouquet of Daisies at Peter, he remembered his friend had waxed poetic on how they were a happy flower. He watched as Peter took them with a small smile and got a hug in return for that.

“How did you work this out?” He questioned Peter, looking around the roof. Was it just him or did this look more like romantic date rather than a friend date? He hoped he wasn’t reading too much into it.

As they sat down and started eating, nothing elegant or complex but a really mean lasagna all the same, Peter couldn’t help but watch Sam. A few times their eyes would meet and hold.

Finally Sam couldn’t help himself any longer, “Ok, Pete, you gotta tell me if I’m reading too much into this, but this feels more like a date date than our kind of dates. Am I wrong?”

Peter grinned blindingly, and leaned forward, capturing Sam’s hand.

“I’ve been in love with you forever, Sam, but I only just realized it last year. I wanted to ask if you’d….if we could….”

Sam laughed at Peter’s rambling before pulling him into a soft kiss.

“Yes. I love you too idiot.” He said against Pete’s lips before kissing him again.

It might have taken them a while but they finally had figured out what everyone else had known for the last five years. Peter Parker and Sam Alexander were deeply and honestly head over heels for each other.


End file.
